Parasites and Flea Bags
by Squooshytaje
Summary: A new kid arrives on the rich side of town, and he seems to be quite the odd figure. Kiba instantly feels an internal flame of rivalry towards him, claiming to hate him more than anything before. But that hate could turn into something totally different. Not that he'd ever admit it. ShinoKiba
1. Chapter 1

Kiba groaned, pulling himself out of bed. His joints cracked and groaned in protest as his resting state was slowly being pushed aside into wakefulness. The young dog like boy stretched. and listened to the pleasant sounds his spinal cord gave, his brown eyes closing as he yawned. He rubbed them quickly, and went to stand in front of his mirror.

He looked over his boxer clad body, and gave a smirk, going through his normal 'check out' routine, flexing, blowing faux kisses, and posing. He stopped when he heard the large white canine snickering from his bed.

"What? Can't a guy love his own reflection?" He asked, but grinned wolfishly.

Akamaru woofed, and wagged his tail, amused with the situation.

"Oh shuddap." Kiba responded, and stuck his tongue out playfully at the dog. He turned back for one quick glance at his tanned form before he went to get dressed. He was supposed to meet his best friend for breakfast today, as they'd decided on the other day once Naruto had returned from his little 'vacation' in a jail cell and having to work under supervision.

He pulled on a gray tank top with a wolf's paw print, and ripped knee high shorts before he begun looking for where he had thrown his jacket. "How the hell do I always loose that damn thing?" He grumbled, rubbing the back of his unkempt hair.

Akamaru barked at him, wagging his tail slowly as he nosed a pile of laundry in the corner of the bedroom. "Good boy, Akamaru!" Kiba grinned, and gave the dog a quick scratch behind the ears before he dug around and pulled the black leather like jacket from the pile. He sniffed it first, making sure it didn't smell too bad, which of course, it didn't really smell like much besides his household (Which smelt of dog) and pulled it on.

Quickly, he went to his bathroom, brushing his teeth, and squirted a bit of gel onto his hands as the toothbrush hung between his teeth, drool rolling down his chin. He ran his slicked up fingers through his hair, spiking it a bit even more than how it was when he had originally woken up. He rinsed his now sticky hands off, and continued to hastily brush his teeth. After gurgling and spitting several times, he wiped his mouth off, giving himself another good look in the mirror.

A normal height, well built, tanned seventeen year old boy gazed back at him. Two bright red triangles were tattooed on his face -which he had done due to his family's traditions-, and near black brown eyes stared back at him. He smirked, and made guns with his fingers, snickering at himself.

"'Eyyy sexy~" He stuck his tongue out, and winked before adjusting his jacket. The school year had let out about two weeks ago, signaling the end of his junior year at Konoha High. He had been so excited that he planned a bunch of tricks and practical jokes to pull on the people that lived around him. His best bundle of blonde and whiskered friend had offered -more than happily of you asked him- to help out with them.

And that had been their downfall while spray painting the side of a building in the park; they'd been caught by the park ranger and had broke out into a run. Kiba had gotten away while Naruto got caught. The Inuzuka boy had felt really bad about it, and he promised that he would take Naruto out for breakfast when he got out. And a hundred dollar fine and about forty hours of community service later, Naruto was ready to come out and play again.

Kiba yelled a goodbye to everyone who was awake, and left the house, his keys in his hand. He jogged down to his old beat up red pick up truck, and unlocked the door. Now to pick up the blonde and to head down to the restaurant they had chosen. He saw a shift of purple out of the corner of his eye, and he saw a long haired girl standing on his driveway.

"Eh? Hinata? What's up?" He asked, pausing with the car door open. The lavender eyed girl walked up to him, fiddling with her fingers. He'd known her since as long as he could remember. She was one of his closest friends, even though her family didn't approve of them hanging out much. To say the least, she was like a princess and he, like a popper.

"H-hi Kiba! I heard that Naruto," Her face darkened about twenty shades of red at just the mention of his name. "Is finally out of his punishment." She looked up at Kiba with a hopeful lavender gaze.

"You want me to say hi for you? I promised him that I'd take him out for breakfast seeming how its kinda my fault he was in there..." Kiba rubbed the back of his head embarrassedly. But the girl tucked some hair behind her ear, and she nodded.

"Thank you K-Kiba!" She smiled softly, and paused before adding in, "I've got a new neighbor. That's the only way my father would let me leave the house. I said I was going to visit him."

"Damn. You rich people don't get many newbies in your neighborhood, do ya?" He asked, tilting his head softly. His tone was light hearted, seeming how Hinata's family was the most powerful family in the small town they lived in. The Hyūga family owned the car dealership company that spread throughout the radius of a thousand miles on each side of the town called Yamashi's.

To be honest, Kiba had no clue where the name came from, and he really didn't care to know. His car had been a hand-me-down from his older sister when she got her pretty little bug.

"No...But I talked to him yesterday when they moved in." She said, her mouse like voice softer as she talked about her new acquaintance. "He's from a family that owns a very large insect company. They're a type of exterminators, except they don't kill them, but take them and study them instead."

Kiba shivered at the thought. "That's gross! I don't wanna hear about that!" He scrunched his face up in a look of 'I'm gonna vomit if you don't shut up'. Hinata flushed embarrassedly, and dipped her head. "S-sorry!" She apologized, and frowned.

Kiba rolled his eyes and patted her shoulder a bit. "Naw, it's fine." He glanced at his phone, and groaned. "Look, I'm sorry, but I gotta runs Meeting Naruto in like, five minutes."

The dark haired girl nodded, saying that she understood and that she would talk to him later.

* * *

Slender and pale fingers slid button after button into it's designated slit of a long, sleeveless and high collared black coat. It may be summer, but this boy was dressing like it was about to snow. He had on long dark colored jeans, a tank top and his over coat with the high collar. His reflection was cast before him in his body length mirror that was across from his bed. Tall and thin, almost moonlight pale skin and dark near black hair ( that stood out at odd angles ), eyes masked over by what looked to be swimming goggles without the straps that hung off the sides, Shino Aburame let out a soft sigh.

He hated moving around to new places. He never had stayed long enough to get people to realize he was more than just a total insect freak or what everyone called a 'Stalker'. The coldness of everyone had turned the odd boy into a loner who no longer craved for attention like he had as a child. He was like a stone face, emotionless machine with an odd way of speaking.

His thoughts trailed back to the girl he had met yesterday. "I believe her name was Hinata..." He stated to himself, sitting down on the round bed behind him. His fingers ghosted over the thin black sheets, and he brought up the memories from his encounter with the girl.

"She did seem quite interested in what my father does...But I have yet to figure out how so." He looked into the mirror. "Why? Because if this is a possibility of common knowledge, it would be nice to get to know her. She did mention a lot about someone of the name 'Naruto' too. I wonder whom he could be."

It seemed like today was going to be a great day to set out and take a look around the town. Maybe he'd get used to the surroundings or find a few nice specimen out along the way. He pulled on a pair of dark converse, and left his bedroom, silently walking down the stairs.

"I'm going out. I shall return by lunch." He said, pausing in front of the kitchen table where his father was reading a newspaper and drinking tea. The older man was also dressed just as strangely as his son.

"I'll expect you to hold your promise. Don't get lost, Shino." Shibi replied, not looking up as Shino nodded, and left the house with his hands in his pockets with a word of "I won't."

* * *

"And then Akamaru beat the living shit out of that tabby cat, and I was almost in tears laughing-" Kiba cackled as he walked out of the restaurant with an equally loud Naruto at his side.

"Dude, what the hell is his problem with cats?" Naruto asked, grinning widely, wiping tears from his eyes. They'd spent a good portion of the morning just laughing and slightly disturbing the peace of the restaurant they had been in until they were told to pay and leave.

"Man, he's a dog! Of course he'll hate 'em! I hate 'em too. They're all 'fuck you imma cat I do what I want!' while dogs are loyal and will love you no matter what!" Kiba replied, puffing his chest out proudly for a moment. One could say that he was a little bit obsessed with dogs, and had been around them his whole life. His mother had one, his older sister had three, and he had his own. Akamaru.

Naruto's laughter broke off as he fell silent, an arm flashing out in front of Kiba as a odd figure started walking their way. The male approaching was wearing odd clothes, and pale as death. He walked with a slightly commanding stride, and approached the two friends like he knew who they were.

"Do you know that guy?" Naruto whispered before the coated male got there.

"No, I thought you did? Maybe you accidentally picked him up while you were in prison." Kiba joked, smirking.

"Not meaning to run over your conversation, but I'm lost. Could you possibly show me how to get to the Gates neighborhood from here? Why you ask? Because it happens to be near eleven." The male said, looking at the pair.

'What a weirdo...' Kiba thought with a scowl, but as the upper class neighborhood was mentioned, he suddenly allowed a disgusted look to cross his face. "Wait, YOU'RE the bug guy?!" He asked, remembering what Hinata had said earlier.

The boy stiffened a bit at that. "If you are implying to what my family does, then yes. I am 'The Bug Guy'." He said, his deep voice getting ever so unnoticeably irritated. He just wanted some directions, not to be yelled at by some tattooed boy.

"Gross!" Kiba whined, almost sounding like a dog himself. Naruto raised a brow, and looked between the two of them.

"Wait, so you do know him, Kiba?"

"Well, not exactly. Hinata was telling me how she was able to come talk to me today and she used this guy," he jabbed his thumb towards the new arrival. "As an excuse to slip out of the house for a bit. "

"Way to go Hinata!" Naruto snickered, and turned to the silent Bug Boy. "I dunno how to get there but Kiba here does. I'm sure he'll be more than happy to show you!" Naruto smirked, knowing full well Kiba would hate this.

A fist went flying and connected with the square of Naruto's back as the tanned boy punched him with about half force. Naruto barked out a yell, and staggered a bit.

"Very well. Please lead the way, Kiba." The cold voice sounded, ignoring the groaning blonde who was holding his back in pain, his hidden eyes focused on Kiba, who was fuming. He didn't really pay much attention before he took his hands from his pockets to motion the way, a small beetle crawling along his wrist.

"Oh god kill it with fireeeee!" Kiba hissed, and swatted at the insect with his palm, sending it flying downwards. The movements were so quick, that he barely noticed them before the pale boy grabbed his wrist with one hand, catching the falling bug with the other.

"I would try not to do that again if I were you." The shaded boy threatened lowly.

"Tch! Who do you think you are, some kinda alpha male? Dream on, freak." Kiba growled, and stomped of in the direction of the Gates Neighborhood. As he noticed the other wasn't following, he paused about two yards away. "Get your ass moving!"

The pale boy caught up with a few long strides before he fell into tune with Kiba's footsteps. "Shino." He stated his name simply, not even bothering to look at the Inuzuka as he pocketed his hands again.

"Excuse me?"

"My name."

"What about it?!"

"Shino. That's my name."

"...Whatever. I'm Kiba." Silence fell over them as the pouty dog boy continued to sulk about having to walk this freak back home.

* * *

Shino felt oddly indifferent to the insults that Kiba was shooting off at him. They sounded meaningless and oddly boring. So he just ignored them. He'd been called worse before, and he was rather amused by the feeble attempts of dominance Kiba tried to show.

'He acts as if he were actually a dog in human form.' He mused to himself. He would most defiantly find amusement in the other boy along the way back. It couldn't be too long now, seeming how the large golden gates were being pushed open by the other.

Shino took the lead from there, turning the corner and walked down the side walk. A large mansion like house took up a great portion of the street, stretching long and back into a wide yard. It was the Hyūga household and it couldn't ever be mistaken as someplace else. Another large two story house -not that it could compare to the first- stood up next to the Hyūga resistance was where Shino and Kiba were headed.

The Aburame looked up towards his home, where his bedroom window was, and checked to see if things seemed normal here. He was satisfied with what he saw, and stopped on the driveway. "Thank you for helping me find my way home."

"Eh. No problem." Kiba replied, arms folded across his chest, leaning his weight over to his left hip giving him a bit of a sassy rebel look. Not that he even cared. He never did. He did what he wanted and if someone questioned him, he'd be quick to start a fight about it.

"I shall look forwards to out next meeting. Why? Because you are a very interesting person, Kiba." Shino said, and held up a hand in a way of saying goodbye for now, heading up to his front door.

* * *

"Yeah, me too- wait what?!" The way Shino had said that made him cringe. He wasn't some science experiment. That jerk! He would kick his ass next time he saw him. That was a promise. Kiba could feel the sparks of rivalry between Shino and himself, and he wasn't about to lose!

* * *

**Squooshy's note:** _New story yay! I needed a break from Transitions so have fun with an AU ShinoKiba story. ouo the first chapter always sucks and I'm so sorry, like wow. I promise I'll stop writing things right before I go to sleep in the middle of the night so I can actually function correctly. Also, I apologize for spelling mistakes because I think I'm going to die if I have to reread this again ;-;_


	2. Chapter 2

The long oak table stood held about seven feet between the two men who were eating breakfast in silence. The table they were at was large enough to fit at least four more people, but the two just sat at the ends, not making eye contact. This was a normal morning for them.

The eldest was fully dressed in a classy yet casual outfit, as if he was about to leave the house. And indeed he was, planning to head out to the new business central station that had brought them to live here. He was going to give an important business meeting, and he needed to find out how each of his new employees would act about their duties.

The other male was dressed in a pair of dark gray sleep pants with little beetles printed onto the pattern in white. His hair was a mess, and his now uncovered eyes stared down at the plate before him, picking out certain pieces of food at a time. He was barely awake even though it was seven thirty -his normal time to start the day-, but he hadn't slept all too well last night. Must have been from the new surroundings.

"Shino."

The name was stated so suddenly, that the teenager looked up quickly, the rich, dark brown eyes going wide with surprise (although, oddly enough his expression didn't change one bit), then laced over with confusion. "Yes?" Shino questioned, setting his fork down.

"I am going to go out to the office. Feel free to wander about, and possibly get to know some neighbors. But first, please be presentable." Shibi told him in an instructive tone, and motioned to his son's sleep attire. Shino gave a small nod, and gazed back down to his food.

"I do know that this move isn't a very pleasant one. But I would like you to cheer up somewhat. You don't seem yourself." The elder Aburame commented before taking a small drink of the last of his orange juice. His own hidden eyes - behind a pair of dark sunglasses that had a small beaded red string dangling off one side - were locked on Shino.

"I'm fine. Father, please don't be worried. Why? Because I'll be just like I've always been. It's just a new experience and I will get used to it." He paused, and took a bite of pancake that he had barely touched. After swallowing, he pointed to the clock with his fork. "You will be late if you don't get going now. No need to make a bad impression as the head of an important company, correct?"

Shibi gave a twitch at the corner of his mouth. "I'll be home at around seven." He said, standing up with his plate in his hand. He walked to the kitchen, washed it off, as set it in the dishwasher. He paused to grab a brief case, walking to the door to leave.

"Shino, there is a girl standing out here, and she just asked for you." Shibi called out, and Shino jumped a bit. 'That must be Hinata...'

"Tell her that I should be out momentarily and to wait in the living room." He replied, standing up. He headed up towards the stairs, but realizing he had forgotten his plate, Shino walked back over quickly, scraping it off before repeating what his father had already done. Once that was over, it was clear to head upstairs and get normal clothes on and seem presentable.

Once in his room, he gave a soft breath. He had already unpacked his things, shelves of books and glass containers lined one wall, a desk against the other. Notebooks, a pencil tin, and a sketch pad were neatly laid across the desk top, and a small plastic biome sat on the corner. Inside was a rare species of cricket called a Mole Cricket that his father had collected while in Britain. Shino kept it as a companion like most would keep a fish or a hermit crab.

His bed was diagonal from his bedroom door, and it was a circular frame with two pillows, black sheets and a dark green comforter. Though, it was unmade and the blankets scattered about seeming how he hadn't exactly planned on having company so early. Shino ran a hand through his messy hair, he glanced over to his mirror, frowning at the reflection that showed back. The surprisingly well build figure of his pale upper body, his loose pants that barely clung to his hips, revealing the waistband of his black briefs. He walked over to his dresser, pulling out a pair of jeans, and a long sleeved gray shirt.

Shino rubbed deodorant under his arms, and pulled his shirt on over his head. He then slid off the pajama pants, folding them neatly and placed them on the end of his bed, replacing them with his jeans. Once satisfied with that, the ran a brush through his hair, working it back into it's normal style. Chocolate eyes stared back at their reflection for a moment, emotions swimming in them.

The teen had once read that eyes were the spyglass right into one's soul. Not that he believed that kind of thing, but he was half glad he wore his goggle like glasses. They were...somewhat of a perception due to a special condition that ran in his family that caused them to have light sensitive eyes. That got through to the school, and as long as the teachers were sure he wasn't asleep (though he wouldn't ever do so), he was able to wear them.

Once he felt that he was presentable to leave his room, he headed down the stairs, hands in his jeans pockets. His brows were knit together, giving the impression of being deep within thought. The dark haired boy wondered what Hinata could want with him; more or less wanted to know why she was in his home. He barely knew her.

"H-hello Shino!" The girl greeted as he showed up in the living room. He raised his hand in greeting, acknowledging her greeting.

"Hello, Hinata. May I ask why you're here?" He sat down on one of the arm chairs, looking at the girl. She was slim, but not way skinny. Nicely proportioned, wide, pupilless hazy violet eyes and long, raven hair. She was a very shy girl, and one could tell that through the way she dressed; all long clothing and a hoodie zipped up to the top, light colored tennis shoes, and the fact that her hair was cut so it would be in her face was a dead give away as well.

"Oh!" She seemed surprised by his straightforwardness, and flushed embarrassedly, dipping her head forwards so that the hair that framed her face was in the way of her vision. "I'm sorry! I was, well, Uhm, I was wondering if you wanted to come to a party tonight?"

Shock crossed Shino's face for a few milliseconds. Him? At a party?! What nonsense was this? Who would even want him there in the first place? "..." He knew Hinata was only trying to be nice, and he knew that it would be rude to turn her down. But what would he even do there? Sit like a wall flower, most likely.

"...If you really want me to go, I guess I will." He said, choosing his words carefully. 'Father will be pleased to hear that I'm getting out of house and acting like what he would call 'a normal teenager'. But I don't think that this will be a very good idea at all...Why? Because I have no right to head to some party when the only person who I know by face and name just randomly asked me to.' He thought to himself, and his inner self shook his head.

Hinata perked up a bit, and she smiled. "Here! I wrote down the address for you before I came over. I-I hope that's okay-"

"It's fine. Thank you." Shino took the slip of paper she handed him. It had an address and a time written down on it. '9:00? Hm. Is that early for a party? I haven't a clue.' He thought, but looked up at Hinata. They talked for a little longer before the bug enthusiast showed the shy business heiress to the door.

"I'll see you tonight, Shino!" She called, and waved. He lifted a hand in return, and twitched his fingers in a goodbye fashion.

"See you later, Hinata."

* * *

It was early afternoon, and Kiba had already started to drink as he set up for the party tonight. Now, don't get him wrong, he wasn't an alcoholic. He didn't drink very often, but when he did, he got so smashed that he wouldn't even be able to remember his own name. And normally with just starting out, he didn't drink anything hard. Just a beer or two, the hard stuff like the vodka and liquor would have to wait until nine to be poured down his throat.

With that being said, he tipped the bottle back a bit and downed some of the liquid before pulling the speakers up to sit on their stand by the tv in the living room. His mom was out if town for some vet (they were the town's only veterinary clinic) convention in Ohio or somewhere, so he had the house all to himself. Perfect party timing, no?

He heard the door open, and he glanced over his shoulder as he downed the last of his beer. It was Naruto. "Hey man!" Kiba called out, and turned to him. "Mind helping me over here?" He motioned to the speakers he was trying to set up on his own. The whiskered boy trotted over to his best friend, and nodded. "Sure thing, dude." He replied, and helped him hoist the large amplifier into place.

"So," Kiba started after they had finished their task. "You invite that boyfriend of yours?" He was probably the only other person to know about Naruto's little relationship besides his guardian Iruka whats-his-face. He hadn't been one to remember anyones' parents' names, adoptive or not. Though satisfaction crossed over the dog boy's mind as he saw the blonde give a little flush and a huffy look.

"Yeah. It'll take him a while to get here though. He lives in that over the top ridiculous Suna city or whatever." Naruto replied, and pouted a little bit as he watched the wolffish grin curl at Kiba's lips. "Dude, seriously, knock it off. You're creeping me out and making me wish I never told you!"

Kiba continued to hover over his blonde friend, gloating in his knowing like a small child who knows a secret about their parent that the other doesn't know. "If you guys are gonna do the dirty please don't bash asses in my room.~" He teased, which earned him a growl from the other, and the beginning of a game of Cat and Mouse in which Kiba was the mouse, Naruto the fuming cat.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry! Uncle! Uncle!" Kiba howled out as he was furiously being tickled on the ground, a devious Uzumaki above him. The brunette's legs flailed, and his arms were pinned up above his head. "I said I'm sorry! Lemme gooooo!" He yelled, and finally, after one good last few milliseconds of sweet tickle-revenge, Naruto got off him.

"Tch. What about you? Have you asked Hinata out yet?" Naruto asked, and lay down next to Kiba on the ground. The red tattoos on the tanned male's cheeks started to blend in with his skin.

"No. She's so into you she won't even notice me..."

"Friendzone."

"Shut up!"

"Friendzone! Friendzone!" Naruto started chanting as he got up on his feet, jumping behind a chair to hide from Kiba; who's face was turning red with anger now.

"Friendzone, friendzone, friendzone, FRRRRIIIIIEEEEENNNNDDZOOOOOOOONNNNNNNEEEEE!"

"I'm gonna fuckin' kill you if you don't shut the hell up! You just wait! Tonight'll be the night I hook up with her!" Kiba kicked his shoe off at Naruto, who yelped as it hit his chest; leaving a nice dusty gray mark on his black tank-top.

"Whatever you say, Kiba. I'll bet you money that you won't hook up with anyone, let alone Hinata." Kiba started to open his mouth to speak, but Naruto stopped him. "No, Ino doesn't count."

"Goddammit, Naruto. You just wait and see. I'm gonna get some ass and you're gonna be sitting there as dumb as a rock!"

"Harsh, man."

"Shuddap and help me finish this shit." Kiba stalked off to the kitchen to get the alcohol and snacks set out for tonight. The party was only a few hours away, and he was so ready to finally see the day he was going to get with Hinata. Although even his brain told him that wasn't a possibility while she was so soaked up on Naruto.

* * *

**Squooshy's note:** _Yes. I failed at the first chapter. I'm trying so hard now. I'm going to make everything better with the POV's. I promise. ;-; And to those who are waiting for my KakaIru story to update, I'm going to get started on that right after I post this chapter!_


End file.
